phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:The Fast and the Phineas
Phineas and Ferb enter the Swamp Oil 500 after upgrading mom's car. Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to deflate everything in the Tri-State Area from his blimp. Read the full summary... Building a race car The Fast and the Phineas001.jpg The Fast and the Phineas003.jpg The Fast and the Phineas004.jpg The Fast and the Phineas005.jpg The Fast and the Phineas006.jpg The Fast and the Phineas007.jpg File:Phineas sees the race track.jpg|Phineas sees the race track. The Fast and the Phineas008.jpg The Fast and the Phineas009.jpg The Fast and the Phineas010.jpg The Fast and the Phineas011.jpg The Fast and the Phineas012.jpg The Fast and the Phineas013.jpg File:Candace's old blog photo.jpg|"I have got to take a new picture of myself for my blog." File:Candace photographs herself.jpg|Candace takes a photo of herself. The Fast and the Phineas017.jpg File:Candace's new blog photo.jpg|"That's better." The Fast and the Phineas018.jpg File:We tricked it out.jpg|"We tricked it out!" The Fast and the Phineas019.jpg The Fast and the Phineas020.jpg File:Ferb built this remote.jpg|"That's why Ferb built this remote." The Fast and the Phineas022.jpg The Fast and the Phineas023.jpg The Fast and the Phineas024.jpg The Fast and the Phineas025.jpg The Fast and the Phineas026.jpg The Fast and the Phineas028.jpg The Fast and the Phineas029.jpg The Fast and the Phineas030.jpg The Fast and the Phineas031.jpg The Fast and the Phineas032.jpg The Fast and the Phineas033.jpg The Fast and the Phineas034.jpg File:Boys' hair switched.jpg|The boys' hair gets switched around. The Fast and the Phineas036.jpg The Fast and the Phineas037.jpg The Fast and the Phineas038.jpg The Fast and the Phineas039.jpg The Fast and the Phineas040.jpg The Fast and the Phineas041.jpg The Fast and the Phineas042.jpg The Fast and the Phineas043.jpg isabella greeting Phineas.JPG|"Whatcha Doin?" The Fast and the Phineas044.jpg The Fast and the Phineas046.jpg we're entering a race.JPG|"We're entering the Swamp Oil 500 today!" File:Aren't ya gonna need a pit crew?.jpg|"Aren't ya gonna need a pit crew?" Preparing for the race The Fast and the Phineas052.jpg The Fast and the Phineas053.jpg File:I got your pit crew.jpg|"Hi Phineas. I got your pit crew." File:Fireside pit crew.png|Isabella brings her Fireside Girls troop as her pit crew. The Fast and the Phineas055.jpg File:Isabella describes the engine.jpg|Isabella describes the car's engine. The Fast and the Phineas057.jpg File:Gretchen asks a question.jpg|"Would that be electronically fuel-injected?" File:Phineas being interviewed.jpg|Phineas responding to a TV interview. The Fast and the Phineas059.jpg The Fast and the Phineas060.jpg The Fast and the Phineas061.jpg The Fast and the Phineas062.jpg The Fast and the Phineas063.jpg File:Dave and Rick.png|These announcers should look familiar. The Fast and the Phineas064.jpg The Fast and the Phineas065.jpg The Fast and the Phineas066.jpg File:Candace on the Jumbotron.jpg|"He's already got his own screaming fan!" The Fast and the Phineas067.jpg The Fast and the Phineas068.jpg The Fast and the Phineas070.jpg The Fast and the Phineas071.jpg The Fast and the Phineas072.jpg The Fast and the Phineas073.jpg The Fast and the Phineas074.jpg The Fast and the Phineas075.jpg The Fast and the Phineas076.jpg The Fast and the Phineas078.jpg The Fast and the Phineas079.jpg The Fast and the Phineas080.jpg The Fast and the Phineas090.jpg The Fast and the Phineas091.jpg The Fast and the Phineas092.jpg The Fast and the Phineas093.jpg The Fast and the Phineas094.jpg The Fast and the Phineas096.jpg The Fast and the Phineas097.jpg The Fast and the Phineas098.jpg The Fast and the Phineas099.jpg The Fast and the Phineas100.jpg The Fast and the Phineas101.jpg The Fast and the Phineas102.jpg The Fast and the Phineas103.jpg The Fast and the Phineas104.jpg The Fast and the Phineas105.jpg The Fast and the Phineas106.jpg The Swamp Oil 500 The Fast and the Phineas107.jpg The Fast and the Phineas108.jpg File:Holly loosens tire.jpg|Holly loosens a tire. File:Gretchen changes a tire.jpg|Gretchen pulls a tire off. The Fast and the Phineas110.jpg File:Ginger fills gas tank.jpg|Ginger about to fill the gas tank. File:That helmet looks so manly.jpg|"That helmet looks so manly." The Fast and the Phineas113.jpg The Fast and the Phineas114.jpg The Fast and the Phineas116.jpg The Fast and the Phineas115.jpg the bow is a nice touch.JPG|"And the bow is a nice touch, Gretchen!" The Fast and the Phineas117.jpg The Fast and the Phineas118.jpg File:Phineas playing guitar while racing.jpg|Phineas plays the guitar while racing. File:Ferb plays the keyboard in the crow's nest.jpg|Ferb with his electronic keyboard. File:Go Phineas, go.jpg|The Fireside Girls singing "Go, Go, Phineas!" Isabella-go, Phineas!.JPG|Isabella saying "Go, Phineas!" The Fast and the Phineas135.jpg File:Fireside Girls singing.jpg|Holly, Ginger, and Gretchen singing backup. firesides-go, Phineas!.JPG|The Fireside Girls saying "Go, Phineas!" oh, yeah!.JPG|"Oh, yeah!" pit crew roots for Phineas.JPG|Isabella, Ginger, Gretchen and Holly all say "Go, Phineas!" Ferb roots for Phineas.JPG|Ferb dancing with the pit crew (his way of saying "Go, Phineas!") The Fast and the Phineas132.jpg The Fast and the Phineas127.jpg The Fast and the Phineas127.jpg The Fast and the Phineas123.jpg The Fast and the Phineas125.jpg The Fast and the Phineas124.jpg The Fast and the Phineas126.jpg The Fast and the Phineas139.jpg The Fast and the Phineas140.jpg The Fast and the Phineas141.jpg File:42 zooms ahead.jpg|The car zooming on. File:Amazing photo finish.jpg|Phineas wins the race. Busting her brothers File:They're busted this time.jpg|"They won't get away with it this time!" File:Jeremy at the race.jpg|Candace comes upon Jeremy in the stands. File:Dandruff commercial.jpg|"Candace, this is a dandruff commercial." File:Unwanted souvenir pic.jpg|Candace's unwanted souvenir photo. File:Now I gotcha.jpg|"Now I gotcha!" File:Candace got wrong photo.jpg|Candace realizes she took the wrong photo. The Fast and the Phineas144.jpg File:Candace got wrong photo.jpg|Candace realizes she took the wrong photo. The Fast and the Phineas187.jpg The Fast and the Phineas188.jpg The Fast and the Phineas189.jpg The Fast and the Phineas190.jpg The Fast and the Phineas161.jpg The Fast and the Phineas162.jpg The Fast and the Phineas163.jpg The Fast and the Phineas164.jpg The Fast and the Phineas165.jpg The Fast and the Phineas166.jpg File:Meep.png|"Meep." The Fast and the Phineas176.jpg The Fast and the Phineas177.jpg File:They washed the car.jpg|"They washed my car?" Agent P's mission The Fast and the Phineas047.jpg The Fast and the Phineas048.jpg The Fast and the Phineas049.jpg The Fast and the Phineas050.jpg The Fast and the Phineas051.jpg The Fast and the Phineas081.jpg The Fast and the Phineas082.jpg The Fast and the Phineas083.jpg The Fast and the Phineas084.jpg File:Platypus under glass.jpg|"I was just getting ready to serve some platypus under glass!" The Fast and the Phineas086.jpg The Fast and the Phineas087.jpg File:Heinz presents his Deflate-inator.jpg|Heinz presents his Deflate-inator The Fast and the Phineas088.jpg The Fast and the Phineas089.jpg File:DEI blimp.png|Meanwhile, above the track... The Fast and the Phineas120.jpg The Fast and the Phineas121.jpg The Fast and the Phineas146.jpg File:Deflate-inator Ray.png|"Run like the wind, my little indentured rodent!" The Fast and the Phineas148.jpg The Fast and the Phineas149.jpg The Fast and the Phineas150.jpg The Fast and the Phineas151.jpg The Fast and the Phineas152.jpg The Fast and the Phineas153.jpg The Fast and the Phineas154.jpg The Fast and the Phineas155.jpg The Fast and the Phineas156.jpg The Fast and the Phineas157.jpg File:Blimp gets zapped.jpg|"I suppose I should've seen that coming." The Fast and the Phineas159.jpg The Fast and the Phineas160.jpg The getaway The Fast and the Phineas167.jpg The Fast and the Phineas168.jpg The Fast and the Phineas169.jpg The Fast and the Phineas170.jpg File:Guess we're walkin'.jpg|"Hmmm, looks like we're walkin'." The Fast and the Phineas171.jpg The Fast and the Phineas172.jpg The Fast and the Phineas173.jpg The Fast and the Phineas174.jpg The Fast and the Phineas175.jpg File:Car wash fight.jpg|Perry and Doofenshmirtz fighting in the car wash. File:Doof sees the car wash brushes.jpg|Doofenshmirtz right before he gets hit by the brush. The Fast and the Phineas179.jpg The Fast and the Phineas180.jpg The Fast and the Phineas183.jpg The Fast and the Phineas184.jpg The Fast and the Phineas185.jpg The Fast and the Phineas186.jpg The Fast and the Phineas191.jpg The Fast and the Phineas192.jpg The Fast and the Phineas193.jpg The Fast and the Phineas194.jpg Candace-WHAT.JPG The Fast and the Phineas195.jpg The Fast and the Phineas196.jpg To return to the " " episode summary, click here. Fast and the Phineas, The